1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more specifically, relates to a suction nozzle.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Suction nozzles are known which include a wheel driven agitator. Also known are suction nozzles where the agitator is conveniently mounted downwardly through a hinged cover of the nozzle housing and engaged with the wheel driving structure. The use of lugged wheels on a suction nozzle is also known as is a mounting arrangement for the wheel's axle. However, heretofore, it is not known to combine these features viably in an operative, practical nozzle having a commercially advantageous form and structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved suction nozzle.
It is a further object of the invention to utilize a simplified wheel driven agitator arrangement in a wheeled nozzle.
It is an even further object of the invention to include an improved wheel axle mounting for a wheeled nozzle.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a downwardly mounted agitator inserted through a top opening in the nozzle housing.
It is also an object of the invention to provide the nozzle housing with a latchable hinged cover to facilitate such mounting.
It is an additional object of the invention to utilize lugged wheels on the suction nozzle which have a self cleaning attribute.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide the aforesaid suction nozzle with a fluffed material as an outer covering for the agitator.